


Soothe

by Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: BDSM, Comfort, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/pseuds/Fancy%20Lads%20Snacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie based on a one-word prompt ('soothe') at the Fallout kinkmeme. Only Arcade understands how to unwind a tense and exhausted Six. </p><p>(Written as a standalone but with the 'Binary' series in mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

Six didn't speak when he walked into the lounge of the Presidential Suite and met Arcade's eye. He didn't have the strength left to push words out of his mouth. Instead he let his eyes demand what only Arcade could give.

_Soothe me._

Arcade stood and looked him over. Business first. “Are you injured?” Hands on Six’s jaw, tilting his face up to check his eyes, then a quick once over to make sure his body was unharmed.

“I’m fine,” Six managed.

“Do you need to eat?” Arcade asked. “Bathe?”

“That can wait.”

Arcade knew him well enough to read the patterns of tension in him. He also know exactly how to ease it, even when Six didn’t know what to ask for. He nodded.  

Arcade led Six to the bedroom and closed the door. Six left the other parts of himself outside. Six the leader. Six the warrior. Six the diplomat. Shucked them off the way Arcade was already sliding off his armour.

Six stood obediently still while Arcade stripped him naked. The doctor piled Six’s armour on the couch and tossed his clothes into the laundry crate. Despite his aching exhaustion, Six was hard by the time Arcade led him over to the bed. He let himself be laid down flat on his stomach, legs parted, arms spread loosely by his sides. And then he waited. If his lover had taught him one thing, it was patience.

Six hissed at the first pinch of teeth on his neck. His body tensed at first, still conditioned to resist the pain. A few more bites to the bunched muscles of his shoulders and he melted into it. By the time Arcade reached his lower back, Six was liquid. Every single bite was perfect, the pressure calculated to give him that dazzling flash of pain without breaking the skin. Six never ceased to marvel at Arcade’s control. Tomorrow his body would be a vibrant canvas of bruises, but that was part of the gift. Twisting to see the marks in the bathroom mirror, running his fingertips over them and feeling Arcade's touch when he was no longer there.

When teeth closed on the flesh of his ass, he moaned long and loud. Arcade knew Six could take more pain there, whether doled out with his teeth or belt or the flat of his hand, and he gave him enough now to make him squirm in helpless delight. His cock was a rigid bar trapped between him and the mattress but he didn't even try to touch it. The point where Arcade’s touch met his body in a star-bright point of agony was everything he needed.

Arcade moved down his legs until he had bitten every inch of Six from his neck to his calves. Six’s body sang. His mind soared, floating free of every shackle that tethered him to the world outside. Time stopped. Six was still sighing from the pain when Arcade eased two lubed fingers inside him. He let himself be turned gently, another hand closing around his cock and working him so fucking sweetly he could cry. When he came, the world was erased in a burst of light.

He drifted back to himself slowly. He lay in Arcade’s arms, one leg slung over his lover’s hip and his hand curled on Arcade’s chest. Arcade ran fingers through his hair and talked to him softly. Six still couldn’t explain why he needed what he did from Arcade, but he understood that for him, this was sanctuary.


End file.
